Maneuvers
Combat Maneuvers are a set of actions that a player can perform with the warframe and melee weapon. This includes rolling, wall running, sword play,and blocking. Pictures of frames performing the actions listed here are desired. Stamina Stamina is a depletable and self recharging source that is used to Sprint Melee,and block. It is shown in the top right warframe conditions info box as a green bar under the blue energy bar. Melee, sprinting, and blocking will exhaust a player's stamina in seconds upon performing the action. When a player is not using any of the stamina dependent maneuvers, the stamina will recharge at a fast rate. It is possible to increase a frame's maximum stamina and the stamina recharge rate with stamina-based mods. Melee Melee is the most basic function in Warframe. Every attack uses Stamina and causes the player to take a single step forward. There is a pattern to the standard melee attack. Vertical cut down, crossing to left. Vertical cut down, crossing to right. Vertical cut down, crossing to left. Horizontal cut, crossing to right. Finishing Melee A finishing melee moved is performed upon moving close to a downed opponent, waiting a moment (as they start getting back up), then melee-ing to perform a maneuver to deal heavy damage that may kill the target. This will not work on bosses. Stealth Kill Walk up behind an enemy who is unaware. wait for the "melee to perform a stealth kill" prompt. the action will deal heavy damage to (and potentially killing) the enemy. This will not work on bosses. Daggers are incapable of stealth killing. Charge Attack A Charge attack is a heavy hit with a melee weapon which will do significantly more damage. The charge damage is independent of the melee damage. Rolling Rolling is a simple action achieved by hitting (and not holding) the same key for sprinting (default "left shift") + a movement key or by double-tapping the sprint key. Rolling is a basic combat evasive maneuver used to get out of the way of a charging enemy; to evade bullets, grenades or melee attacks; and to transition from cover to cover. It can also be used as a stealth maneuver while crouching. The short burst of speed can avoid detection in situations where the slow crouch-walk speed is not sufficient. When zoomed in, rolling backwards will result in the player performing a back hand-spring before returning player control, and rolling to the side will make the player perform a side flip. Note: Rolling shakes free any Latchers or Leeches stuck to the player. The player should vacate the location as Latchers will still explode a few moments later. Sprinting Sprinting is a basic function executed by holding the same key for rolling (default "left shift"). This will cause the frame to lower their weapon and move at a greatly increased speed. Each warframe may have a different speed modifier for sprinting. Sprinting speeds can be increased with mods. Crouching Crouching lowers the warframe to an average of about half height, increasing survivability and stealth by presenting enemies with a smaller hitbox. The action itself is controlled by hitting the "toggle crouch" key (no default key) or by holding the "press and hold" key for crouching (default "ctrl"). When crouched, near-normal movement is still possible, albeit slower. You can, however, still roll while crouched. If crouch is toggled on, you stay crouched. Sliding Sliding is kneeling during a sprint. This will bring a frame to a gradual stop. While sliding, no stamina is used. Ranged weapons may be used while sliding and a melee attack creates a separate combat maneuver. To slide, hit the crouch key while sprinting. Spin Attack Melee attack while sliding to affect multiple enemies and knock most of them down. A spin attack does greater damage than a normal melee attack. (This appear to be the the normal non-charged damage of the weapon times a weapon-specific multiplier. Increasing normal damage with the Pressure Point mod also increases spin attack damage not charged damage, and spins aren't affected by charged damage mods. For example, Furax deals 25 damage with a normal attack but 75 damage with a spin attack; a 21% melee damage mod increases these to 30 and 90 respectively, with 135 on a critical spin attack.) Front Flip While sliding, pressing the jump button will cause the warframe to jump and front flip in the direction it was sliding. In mid air the player can hit the crouch button again to continue sliding. This can be done ad infinitum. For instance, if the player is currently sliding into a low cover, they can choose to flip over it and instantly continue sliding behind it. Jumping A basic function that does not use stamina. Many powers cannot be used while jumping. Jump Kick Sprint, jump, kneel. Will knock down most enemies hit. This action will help maintain momentum and allow the frame to travel further. It is a great tactic for knocking down shield lancers, who are then at the mercy of your sword or gun as they lay helpless on the ground. AoE Melee Press melee in mid-air to forcibly attack downwards and create a small 360 degree Area of Effect(AoE) damage and special effect upon impact, such as knock down or elemental damage. Aerial Spin Attack Sprint, jump, kneel (jump kick), melee. Can follow it with a sliding spin attack by pressing melee again for extra damage and/or knockdowns. Edge Grab After jumping, a frame will attempt to grab onto a ledge of any kind. Wall Running Sprint at a wall then press and hold jump and the directional key. Vertical Sprint at about a 90 degree angle to a wall to run straight up. Will back flip upon releasing the jump key. If the top can be run onto, continue to hold the jump and directional keys to simply run over the edge to a stand. Horizontal Sprint at a wall with less than a 70 degree acute angle to run sideways across the wall. Some corners can be run around. This makes many short cuts possible. Can zoom, shoot and block while doing so. Wall Attack While wall running aim at an enemy and hit melee, you will jump off the wall and depending on what melee weapon you have will do a jump attack into a enemy. Wall Slide After running up a wall, a Tenno will grab the wall and begin to slowly slide down. During this, a Tenno may fire his weapon. Letting go of the jump button while sliding will cause the Tenno to backflip away from the wall. Pressing the melee attack button will cause the Tenno to jump and slash (tested with a longsword) toward the direction of the crosshair. Pressing the crouch button will get the Tenno off the wall without backflipping. Holding, or toggling crouch will make the Tenno slide when they touch the ground. Blocking Holding the block button will partially deflect enemy melee and ranged attacks. Damage blocking percentages are unknown. Blocking continuously drains stamina until depleted and should be used carefully. Blocking can be done while jumping, sliding, and in mid-air. A player can also block while wall-running horizontally but will deplete stamina much quicker. Blocking while crouching will use the same stance as when blocking while standing, but the frame will move slower. Tenno cannot block while wall-running vertically or wall-sliding. Attempting to do so will trigger a minor glitch where the frame pulls out the weapon to block, and then puts it back in. Blocking does not have a default key bind. See Key Bindings for more information. Category:Mechanics Category:Stub